The Tale of Renewal
by Lorilei Mackenzie
Summary: The Ocean has returned. But conflict still rages in Alfard. Can Lyude help stop this new threat? Or will Alfard forever be doomed to war and suffering?
1. Prologue

_They stood on the outskirts of what they had once called home. Some were angry, others were mourning, and still more were apathetic. Despite the mixture of feelings, they stood there, absolutely silent, staring at the remnants of their village. Homes had been ravaged and torn, and everywhere they looked, all they could were the scars that were a result of the latest travesty. Together the Azhani stood, united as one. And together they moved as one, as they began to put the pieces back together._

The Azhani were a race unto their own. In a barren land such as Alfard, they alone knew that teamwork and effort were the only keys to survival. Absence of either one meant death. They had faced tragedy before, and would most likely face it again before the universe came to an end. But they would always pull through in the end. They had survived the trials of Emperor Olgan, they had survived the tyranny of Emperor Geldoblame, and they even managed to survive a disaster brought on by their own desperation.

This is the story of how the Azhani lost their values, how they split apart, and how they fought to survive a crisis they themselves had made. This is the story of how they re-learned their own survival skills, and the price they paid for losing faith. This is "The Tale of Renewal".


	2. Chapter 1

The news was out. Emperor Geldoblame was dead. Though the residents of Mintaka despaired over the death of their leader and of the "Golden Era", the Azhani secretly rejoiced. Geldoblame was nothing but an evil tyrant, who cared not for the safety and well being of ALL of his subjects. Though this strong race was celebrating, they had yet to realize the worst was yet to come.

* * *

"Calen, CALEN!" Vichy shouted. "Come _here_!" she demanded, placing a tiny hand on her hip. Celia smiled a bit as she observed the two children she was currently looking after. Vichy was little more than six years old, but Celia could already tell that the girl was going to grow up to be quite the hellion.

"Coming Vee," Calen replied, making his way over to the younger girl. At the tender age of nine, he had already taken on responsibilities that men twice his age rarely attempted. As Celia watched Vichy excitedly show off a bug she had found to Calen, she couldn't help but a grow a little sad. Operation Sweep had aged them all. It was precious to see that there were still a few who could be kids.

The bug Vichy was watching didn't appreciate being poked and prodded, and soon took to the air. "Come on!" Vichy yelled, giving chase.

"Wait up Vee!" Calen yelled back, following the energetic youngster.

"Hey you two! Don't go out so far!" Celia called out to them, also giving chase. She caught up to them. "The desert is dangerous. You can't just run off like that!"

"But I still wanted to see the bug!" Vichy whined, a pout on her face.

"There will be more bugs. Maybe we can see how many we can find," Celia suggested lightly. Vichy's hazel eyes lit up.

"All right!" she yelled, before carefully combing the area, Calen close behind.

Celia watched the two, and again thought of her own lost childhood. The Azhani had barely repaired themselves when Geldoblame took over, and he drove them into the ground, both figuratively, and literally. His obsession for machina had nearly destroyed them. Nearly. But they were moving back up again. Hopefully this time, they would be allowed to prosper.

It was starting to get dark, and Celia called to the children. It was time to get back.

"Come on you guys, it's time to go!"

"Aw, can't we stay longer Celia?" Vichy whined.

"Come on Vee, we can tell everyone about all the bugs we found," Calen suggested gently. Celia gave him a grateful smile.

"Yeah, you're right!" Vichy agreed, perking up once again.

"All right you two, come take my hands," Celia said, holding out her hands. The two children accepted the offer, and they started down the beaten path towards the village.

"OI, CELIA!"

Celia turned to see a very concerned Ruby Banford running towards them. The older woman reached them, and took a second to catch her breath. "What are you doin' out here so late? Everyone's gettin' worried. There's been talk of monsters and there are some mighty angry Imperial Soldiers out here girl."

"Oh...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry anyone. I just wanted to take them out today..." Celia bit her lip, mentally kicking herself. She knew better than this.

"Nah, don't worry 'bout it Celia. C'mon, I'll walk home with you. Better safe than sorry, right?" Ruby said with a crooked smile. The four made their way back to the village with no incidents.

"There you are! I was getting so worried!" Celia's mother was waiting at the entrance to the village. "Thank you so much for finding them Ruby."

"Aw, don't mention it Glynnis," Ruby said, scratching her head. "They were fine. Now, I gotta get back to Lorilei. She gets upset if I'm gone for too long!" Ruby laughed, and walked off.

"All right Celia, it's time to get these two to bed. No doubt their parents are worried sick," Glynnis told her daughter. They strolled back to the home they shared, with the parents glad everyone was safe.

Or so they thought.


End file.
